Prince Lucas' Selection
by PrincessIndia
Summary: King Maxon and Queen America are happily married, with two children, Princess Arianna, 13, and Prince Lucas, who has turned 19. It is time for his Selection, time for the palace to be full of 35 girls battling for the Prince's hand in marriage. Some are here for the crown, other's for the Prince himself. Who will be the next One?
1. Chapter 1: The Selected

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic, so tell me if you like it, and what I can improve. I'm not sure if I should continue it, so please review to tell me if you guys enjoy it. Other than that, I guess enjoy the first chapter! As far as selection of the characters, I just chose the first 35 submissions I got, unless your character was really unique. Also, please review to tell me who you want to stay in the selection, and who you think should be eliminated. **

Prince Lucas takes in a deep breath as Gavril starts the Report.

"Good evening Illea!" Gavril starts off, with great enthusiasm. "I know that today's the day that we are all excited for – the day that we introduce the Selected. Most of you probably don't want me to say anything other than 35 names, so without further ado, here we go."

"One of them is your future wife," Princess Arianna, age 14, says to her brother.

"Shut up," Prince Lucas says, his eyes not leaving the screen where the pictures of the girls are displayed. He starts taking mental notes of each of the girls.

"Kimberly Hollingsworth." Long, dark-brown hair. Hazel eyes. Tan skin.

"December Rose Montgomery." Bleach blonde hair. Pale. Bright blue eyes.

"Aria Rose Seller." Fair. Bright Green eyes. Dark brown, wavy hair.

"Cordelia Imogen French." Quite pale. Big, dark brown eyes. Dark blonde.

"Hailey Carmen Luca." Tannish skin. Light auburn hair. Green eyes.

"Elizabeth Annite Darrow." Large, dark blue eyes. Tanned. Medium brown hair.

"Denaliya Mendatina." Violet/grey eyes. Matching skin and hair – coffee tan.

"Xylia Grace Meadows." Very pale, although not sickly. Bright green eyes. Purplish black hair.

"Graciella Weston." Fair. Brown eyes. Auburn red hair.

"Ivory Elizabeth Walsh." Pale, with freckles. Pale blue eyes. Strawberry blonde.

"Jeanette Majouri." Olive, slightly tan skin. Hazel/green eyes. Brown with sandy blonde highlights.

"Amber Reedfield." Green eyes, fair skin, dirty blonde.

"Katherine Marie Alexandre." Blue-gray eyes. Strawberry-blonde hair. Pale, with freckles.

"Juilette Hunter." Green eyes. Blonde hair. Pale.

"Rowena Marie-Grace Greere." Tanned. Black, wavy hair. But the thing that sticks out the most to the Prince are her golden eyes.

"Ellen Arabella Wilmington." Lightly tanned. Torquoise-grey eyes. Golden hair.

Prince Lucas started losing focus, as no one else stood out to him. Well, until the last two names were announced.

"Ember Lorissa Pearson." Prince Lucas was blown away. Ember looked totally different than all the other girls. Her skin was creamy white. Ember's hair was another thing to, dark caramel and auburn reddish with shots of gold. But her eyes – they were the things that stood out to Prince Lucas the most. Obviously she had heterochromia, one eye brigh blue and electrifying, the other warm brown.

"And last, but not least, Annanya India Kotaswari." Hearing this name, excitement quickly passed over Prince Lucas. Annanya, or as she insisted being called as India, was his best friend. They knew each other since the Prince was six and India four. She spent time with Lucy's family, Queen America's maid, like she was part of them. The Prince never knew that she had been entered, so he could only guess that his parents put her in, knowing him too well. Not that Prince Lucas wanted to marry India, he was just glad that he had a friend that could take him through this process.

**Okay, so there's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Just a thing to keep in mind… India is actually NOT my character, though it is part of my pen name. My friend thought of the idea when she was over for a sleepover. India is actually a name of a character in her book. The people whose character was chosen, tell me if you want them to have any background history with the Prince. As you can see, I am not doing castes anymore. Also, for eliminations, I'll be using a random name generator until fifteen more people, where you guys can vote on the girls!**

**Other than that, see ya until next time!**

**- PrincessIndia**


	2. Chapter 2: Strawberry Tarts

**Hey guys! So I got a review that many of you weren't aware that I posted the first chapter, so that kinda sucks. Here's the second chapter!**

**Shout out to everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest for being my first reviewer!**

**-PrincessIndia**

_- Lucas' POV – _

"Are you nervous?" Arianna asks me, as I pace my room.

"Of course not, Ari. It's just that tomorrow I have to figure out how to deal with thirty-five girls that I've never met," I sarcastically say back.

"You mean thirty-four. You already know India, and she'll tell you about the girls."

"I guess so. Well, see you tomorrow at breakfast," I say with a sigh, as Arianna makes her way out of my room.

_-Lucas' POV (still) – _

"Welcome to here, to the palace. Congratulations to all of you. I will personally be talking to each one of you in a few minutes," I try to calmly say, but I see India glaring at me. Thoughts ran through my head of what I did wrong. Even though I knew that India was just here to help as a friend, she probably didn't think that. However, she did look pretty in the casual blue sari she was wearing, complimenting her light brown skin. I remember my parents told me that she was from some part of New Asia, but whenever I asked her about her past, India always diverted the topic. "First will be Annayana India Kotaswari."

India slowly raises from her seat to walk over to where I was supposed to great the girls.

"Good morning Lady Annanya," I mischievously say, raising her hand to place a light kiss on.

"Same to you, Prince Lucas," India replies with a curtsy.

I start to think that maybe she wasn't mad at me, but my opinion quickly changed. As soon as we sad down, India let out her emotions, but putting on a mask as if to look like she was having a good time speaking with me.

"Luke, really? Did you put me in the Selection? I never even submitted a form! Dude, you're my best friend!"

I'm startled by her words. "You never applied? Ugh, I guess Mom and Dad put you in."

She looks confused at what I said. "Why? It's not even like I'm going to try to fight for you."

"I know India. If you really hate to do this, I can eliminate you. If you choose to stay, I just want you to guide me through this without the whole country wondering why I'm spending my whole time with this one girl that isn't in the Selection."

India seems to think over this, as I nervously wait for her reply. "Fine. But I'm still not going to fight for you."

"Thank you so much India! It means a lot!"

I hear a ding, signifying that my time is up with her. India hears the sound and gets up, but not before saying a few words.

"Meet me up at the roof, you know where," India softly whispers. "Thank you, your majesty," she then says a little louder, walking off to where the rest of the Selected sit.

The rest of the conversations are okay, but there are two things on my mind. One, I'm starving. Two, what India said. Finally, it was Ember's turn, the last one. When the bell dings, I almost let out a sigh of relief that this is over. No one really sticks out to me, but I guess that's because I wasn't paying attention to any of their talking.

"Ladies," I start to say out loud. "If I tell you to proceed forward into the breakfast room, please do so. Otherwise stay back."

Chatter engulfs the room. I start to call out the names. "Lady Ember, Lady Garciella, Lady Ellen, Lady Kimberly, Lady Aria, Lady December, Lady Juliette, Lady Hannah, Lady Hailey, Lady Amanda, Lady Elizabeth, Lady Xylia, Lady Jeanette, and Lady India."

The girls move into the dining room, as I say the speech I dread to say to these other ladies. Like my father, I'm not very good around crying women. And for that matter, any one crying.

"You ladies were all very wonderful, but I don't think that I can imagine a future with you," I say, keeping my speech to a minimum. "You can take your dresses and jewelry with you if you would like. Have a nice day."

Marie, Silvia's daughter who was now taking her role, escorted the ladies to their room to pack their bags. Most of them are crying, the rest are just glaring at me, like they want to murder me. Before any of them do, I slowly walk into the breakfast room.

_-America's POV-_

I see Luke walking in, obviously a little uncomfortable. When the girls rise to him, he just says to sit down and enjoy their breakfast. India is eating her strawberry tarts like me. We both love them so much, even though we practically eat them every day. India is like a daughter to me, ever since she arrived from New Asia with some Illean guards. What surprises me is when Luke sits down and directs a question at India.

"I see that you're enjoying those strawberry tarts, India, " he says.

Maxon looks at me and I try to contain the laughter. I can tell that Luke is doing this on purpose. India and Luke, they've been the bestest friends. I couldn't help but think that India would help through the frustrating and hectic process of the Selection.

India chews her food and swallows, before talking again.

"Yes, your highness. They taste quite delicious. My mother loves them as well," India say glancing at me.

"Do you think your mother is eating them right now?" Luke questions, fully aware that India treats me like her mother.

"Yes, Prince Lucas. She is."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Let me make sure," India says, looking up at me. "Mother, are you eating strawberry tarts right now?" she playfully questions.

"Yes I am, India," I reply back.

The Selected girls look confusing, probably thinking, _The Queen is her mother?!_

"Girls, you are probably wondering why India is calling the Queen her mother," Maxon starts to say, keeping laughter at a brim. "She is an orphan who lives at the palace. Queen America here is like her mother," he explains.

But before he can continue, India barges in. "Even though she is not my biological mother, we both love strawberry tarts!"

I start to laugh, with everyone slowly joining in.

Maybe this Selection won't be so bad.

**I'm sorry if your character got eliminated, but it was completely random, except for India, being Lucas' best friend and all. Hope you liked it!**

**-PrincessIndia**


	3. Chapter 3: India's Haven

- _India's POV_ -

The gentle fall breeze of Angeles blows against me as I lean on rail, looking at the stars on the night sky. This porch thing on the roof is like my place of comfort. My mother's favorite place. She even got a sofa and a table up here. Not America, but my biological mother. When I came here from New Asia, only four, my mother was with me. But that was before she died...  
I brush off the thought, not wanting to think about it. So I continue to look at the sky, waiting for Luke.

- _Lucas' POV_ -

India's leaning against the rail of the porch on the roof. The nighttime breeze of Angeles blows at her, her long black hair in a braid down her back like it usually is. Her blue sari is blowing with the wind and she has on a peaceful expression on.  
"India? Can I come up?" I ask her, uncertain if I can. Knowing that this is her special place, her biological mother's favorite place, before she died...  
"Of course, Luke. You're always welcome here!" India reminds me.  
"So why did you call me up here?" I ask, sitting on the couch that she has up there.  
"The Selection! Duh!" she says to me, sitting down too.  
"What do you want to say about it?"  
"Not me, silly. You. How's it for you? I knew that you would want to talk about it!"  
"Ugh India, you know me way too well!"  
"Well, duh! I've known you for, like, what? 13 years?"  
"Yeah, but why here? I know this is special to you and all..."  
"But it's relaxing! You're my best friend and you're allowed here, because I trust you."  
"Thanks India."  
"The Selection?"  
"Ummm, well, really..." I stutter off, wondering how to put this into words.  
"You have no idea what to do?" India adds. "Take the girls on dates. Make them feel special. Eliminate the ones you hate. Keep the ones that you like or maybe even love. Marry the one you feel big spark with," she says.  
"Sounds simple enough."  
"And one more thing..." India mischeviously says.  
"What?"  
"Don't get kneed like Dad did!"  
We both start laughing out loud, but then a guard interrupts us.  
"Your hignesses, it's getting late. You have to go inside," he tells us.  
"One minute," I ask, and the guard goes back in. "Anything else?" I ask India.  
She seems to think about it for a while before giving her answer.  
"Kiss only the ones you love," she softly whispered before going inside.

**So there's chapter three!******

**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest - Sorry I'll change it in the next chapter. Glad you liked it!******

**CyanoticNightmare – It's fine!******

**I'll update next when I get 20 reviews I guess. So recommend this story to others if you want to! The next chapter will Luke's first date!(It's not India!) I'll be posting a poll on my profile so you guys can vote on who you want to keep. If anyone gets less than 5 votes, they are out of the Selection. Have fun!******

**-PrincessIndia**


	4. Chapter 4: Who's the Lucky First Dater?

**So I'm off by only two reviews, but I did get a lot of follows and favs, so here you go! Is it safe to set the goal to 30 reviews by the next two chapters? Recommend, review, fav, and follow!**

_- Luke's POV -_

"Ari, I need help!" I say, again paced the room nervously.  
"Calm down Luke! Just choose one of the girls! It's just a date... well maybe your first one... but still! Slow down!" Ari tells me, obviously frustrated with the way I'm acting.  
"How do I choose?"  
"Just draw a name out of a hat or something. You'll be fine!"  
"Fine. I will."  
Ari starts laughing and India does too, who is sitting next to her.  
"What?!" I ask, confused.  
Ari is laughing way too hard to answer, so India does. "You're drawing your date out of a hat! She was just joking," she says between breaths.  
"Haha," I pretend to laugh. "But I'm not."  
This makes them laugh even more. I rack my brain for the names of the Selected and think of who to choose. Right as I'm passing over another name, the laughter does down. So I do the only reasonable thing, pick the girl whose name I stopped on.

_- The Lucky Person who Got Luke's First Date's POV -__  
_  
A maid brings me an envelope, who I assume is from Prince Lucas. The giggling and chatter of the other girls around me winds down as I slowly open it to read the letter.  
"It's me! I got the first days!" I squeal.  
Some of the girls shoot daggers at me, while others congratulate me. Quickly I go to my room to get ready. Lucas says it's a lunch date, and that's in thirty minutes. My maids start to work on me, to make me presentable. Being a maid before the Selection, I knew a lot of the staff, so I wasn't surprised when my maids were my best friends.  
They make me close my eyes so I can't see what they are dressing me in.  
"You can open them now," Ira says.  
"Finally," I pretend to groan as I open my eyes. But once I look at my reflection, I gasp.  
"Guys, I love it!"  
My maids have dressed me in a long, magenta dress. They keep the makeup minimal and for jewelry I have on a simple pair of earrings and a matching necklace. I sit down on the bed, wondering when the Prince would come.  
_

He was 10 minutes late, and still didn't come yet. My maids keep reassuring me that he's just trying to look extra presentable. Finally I hear the knock on my door. My maids leave in quiet giggles.  
"Hello, Prince Lucas," I say with a curtsy.  
"Please drop the title. I don't like all the formality," he says, flashing a smile.  
It kind of feels weird dating the guy that I used to work for.  
"Ok, Pri - Lucas. What do you want to do?" 

**Sorry guys...****  
****I just had to leave the cliffhanger and not reveal the lucky person who got the first date. I guess I just felt like being mean :)****  
****I'm not sure if I should reply to reviews or not.****  
****If your character is still in the Selection please PM me if you would like to write their dates with the Prince. If you are a guest, sorry. Make an account I guess.******

**Thanks guys for being such awesome reviewers!******

**-PrincessIndia**


	5. Chapter 5: Hot Tubs and Champagne

**So the lucky dater was… *drum roll* everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest's character – Lady Graciella!**

**So she wrote up the date and without further ado, start reading!**

_-Graciella's POV-_

"Okay, Pri-Lucas. What do you want to do?" I said, fingering the folds of my dress as we stepped out into the hallway, and he closed the door. I wasn't usually this nervous. But c'mon, he is the freaking prince! I snuck a quick glance at him, biting my lip. Shoot! He's even hotter up close! Blonde hair, gorgeous to-die-for blue eyes fringed by impossibly long lashes-the kind that every girl would kill for, but only guys get- and tall.  
"What do you want to do?" Lucas said, shrugging. "I mean…" He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'm usually not like this."  
"Relax, honey." I surprised myself by saying. "First dates are always awkward. Plus, you're the prince and you've never been on a real date before, my maids are listening through the door, every girl here would probably kill me to be with you right now, and this is the real deal. You're gettin' married at the end of this."  
"Really? The maids are listening through the door?" Lucas said, genially surprised. "I didn't think they even-"  
"We're actually real humans deep down, Lucas." I teased. "Not just robots." I flashed him a grin, and twirled my finger around my auburn curls. "So what do ya want to do?" I decided to be forward, and slipped my arm through his. "I, for one, want to get away from this hallway, for starters. I'm sure not only my maids, but all the Selected are listenin' through their doors. It's kinda making me nervous."  
"Sounds like a plan." Lucas said, looking down at me, and tugging his arm a little closer to his side, taking me with him. "What do you usually do for fun?"  
"Oh, ya know. The usual maid stuff. I adore washing windows, but cleanin' toilets is pretty hard to top." I joked. "An' don't even get me started on moping the floors." This earned me a laugh from Lucas. "But, if I'm seriously deprived of my duties, I like dancing. And parties. Anything involving fun, really. "  
"Dancing?" Lucas suddenly looked nervous, and swallowed. We walked down the stairs and strolled past the dining room.  
"Well, I'm not no ballerina or anything. I just like to dance. Like at parties. It's fun."  
"How old are you?" Lucas asked, looking more relaxed now that he knew I wasn't a professional dancer.  
"Eighteen, why?"  
"Ever been drunk before?" Lucas grinned slyly.  
"Oh, sure. Lots of times." I said. "Don't tell me you're going to get me drunk and take advantage of me, though." I teased. He gave a mock imitation of a courtly bow.  
"You have my word, Lady Graciella." He said. "My parent's just got a hot tub installed down by the pool, and I haven't gotten the chance to test it out."  
"A hot tub!?" I squealed. "I've never been in a hot tub before! I've always had a fantasy, though, to drink champagne in a hot tub an-" I looked down at my gorgeous dress, heels and perfect hair. "Well, I'd have to change. And I don't think I have a swimsuit."  
"You look about India's size, though. She has some swimsuits." As he stopped a passing maid and asked to ask India if I could borrow one of her swimsuits, and conferred with a butler-type man about our date, I tried to conceal my sadness. India lived at the palace, or she at least had in the past. I didn't know, since I hadn't talked to her much. She probably already had had a secret hot tub date with Lucas, or something. I tried to keep smiling and kept up happy chatter as we walked to the indoor pool, located past a section of the gardens. By the time we got there, the hot tub was already steaming and bubbling, and a maid was setting out a tray of delicious looking something. I didn't have much time to reflect, though, because another maid-my friend Tara- approached us.  
"Prince Lucas, Lady Graciella." She curtsied. "Your swimming attire has been placed in the dressing rooms."  
"Thanks." Lucas said, winking at me before heading off to what I assumed was the men's dressing rooms.  
"Tara, help!" I whispered. "What do I do?" Tara giggled and took me to a very large, posh dressing room, complete with a tri-fold mirror, and silvery wallpaper. Tara handed me the swimsuit, a burnt orange two piece.  
"Here, I'll help you. She said, motioning me to turn around so she could unzip my dress. "I take it you didn't exactly know you were going to the pool?" She said. "Put this on. I'll be right back to help with your hair." She stepped outside. I quickly stripped, and put on the bikini.  
"No, not exactly. He asked me if I was old enough to drink, and if I had ever been drunk, and then had this crazy idea about me wearing India's swimsuit, and a hot tub. Has she been on a date with him, yet?"  
"Who, India?" Tara said on the other side of the door. "No, but they're best friends."  
"Well, she obviously hates me, since she gave me an orange bikini. You can come in now, but be warned, it clashes with my hair!" I wailed, taking off my necklace.  
"You look great! Who knew orange worked well with auburn?" Tara said, coming back in and helping me pin my hair up. "Just don't drink too much. Remember what happened at the staff Christmas party with Tony last year?"  
"Ugh, don't remind me!" I groaned. "I'll be careful, I promise."

Not so true to my word, thirty minutes later, I was having another glass of champagne, and had lost count a long time ago. Lucas was hot in a suit, but shirtless? I almost was drooling. And I was on my way to being cold-stone drunk.  
"This hot tub is so freakin' awesome!" I squealed, and took another bite of a chocolate covered strawberry. "You're awesome, too!" I giggled loudly, forgetting Tara's warning. I was sitting next to Lucas in the hot tub, with his arm around my shoulders. I took another drink of champagne, but most of the glass sloshed down my chin.  
"Okay, I think that's enough of that." Lucas said, taking my glass and setting it on the table behind us. I pretended to pout.  
"What, you don't think you can trust me?" I said. "I've been drunk before, and this is barely buzzed." I lied. My head was spinning everywhere, and it was only champagne.  
"So, Graciella, tell me about yourself."  
"I told you already. I'm a maid, and I love parties, dancin', and hot tubs."  
"Where'd you get a name like Graciella?" Lucas asked.  
"It's Italian somethin' or other." I slurred.  
"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Lucas said, suddenly serious. For a moment, I regained my sanity long enough to tell just enough of the truth.  
"Um, a few times." I lied. It was definitely more than a few times.  
"Was he as good looking as me?" Lucas teased.  
"Naw, he was pitiful. And he dumped me as soon as I got selected. And he treated me like a trophy. But, hey, I loved him. Even if he just wanted sex and a girl to kiss." I rescued my glass from the table, and taking a drink.  
"Wait, I thought you had to be virgin to be in the Selection."  
"I am. Well, I have been kissed before." I said, playfully mussing his hair. Why did he have to be so hot? "So, have you?"  
"Have I what?"  
"Ever kissed a girl?" I said. It was the perfect tactic, but for some reason I felt guilty. Lucas didn't say anything. I cleared my throat. "This is usually the part where you kiss me, if this was a movie or somethin'. But don't. Don't kiss someone unless it's special. Don't just do it to get it over with. I did. It's gotta be special."  
"You don't think this is special?" Lucas said, his grin and sparkling blue eyes making me wish I had kept my mouth shut.  
"It's been an absolute dream, baby." I said, smiling. "But don't ever kiss on the first date." I set down the glass. "Now I may be drunk, but I know that much." I stood up, and climbed not-so-gracefully from the hot tub. "I also have to go before I embarrass myself and do something I regret. Do me a favor and don't ask any of the maids about what happened at the staff Christmas party." I grabbed a towel, and began to dry off. Lucas climbed out after me.  
"Don't worry, I will." He said, his eyes glinting mischievously. He took my hand, and brushed his lips over it. "It's been a pleasure, Lady Graciella. And thanks for the advice."  
"Anytime, hon." I drawled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go hide in my room until I'm sober. The others will need to extract every detail out of me, I'm sure."  
"Good luck with that, then." Lucas said, doing that imitation bow thing again. "Goodnight."

_-Lucas' POV-_

"How was it?" India asks me, flipping down to sit on my bed. "You did end up borrowing one of my swimsuits."

"It wasn't bad actually. I was kinda nervous, but Graciella made me feel more comfortable," I tell her.

India's wearing a sweatshirt and shorts, an outfit she usually wears at night. Arianna is here to.

"Please, Luke. A little?" Ari says to me, eyeing India.

I can tell that they are trying to hold back laughs.

"Ok, well maybe a lot," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Well night then. I can't wait to see how Graciella tells us her version of the date!" India says to me, as Ari and her walk out the door.

I remember how Graciella told me almost exactly what India said. How I was so close to my first kiss. But I wanted my first kiss to be special, not just some girl that I might end up eliminated later on. The date with Graciella wasn't too bad, maybe I actually could find true love like Dad found Mom.

Maybe this isn't going to be so bad, I think, before falling into a deep sleep.

**So chapter five! So I'm going to have you guys answer questions in reviews, like a lot of other authors. Whoever gets the answer right first will get to write one chapter however they like with whoever they like. Maybe one of you will some Maxerica!**

**Question: How old am I? *Hint: I don't really know. I guess go based off my writing! Good luck!* **

**Kiren: You just made my day! Glad you like India!**

**RandomReviewer: Thanks so much! Each chapter is going to be a date with the girls, so keep reading!**

**lindset981092: Thanks! Don't worry here's the next chapter **

**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest: This chapter was dedicated to you… and the fact that you wrote it **** The date idea was really cute BTW! **

**CyanoticNightmare: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!**

**EruditeAbnegationMockinjay: Glad you liked it! I can't wait for you to continue writing Xander's Selection!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and faving! Keep reviewing! **

**-PrincessIndia**


	6. Chapter 6: Royal Families

**I'm giving you guys TWO CHAPTERS! But the thing is that I might not be able to update until after August 16****th**** because I have this contest and my mom is saying no technology until it is over :( **

**I'll still try to update, so might get one chapter in before.**

**Enjoy!**

"Lucas took me to the hot tub and it was soooo romantic and we had champagne..." Graciella started saying, explaining her date with Lucas for like the hundred time.

I couldn't believe that Luke actually followed my advice about kissing, even though it was a little weird. Another thing was that Graciella told him the same advice.

"Lady India, the Queen requests your presence immediately," a maid says to me, breaking my thoughts.

"Thanks," I tell her, getting up to go Mom. I was wearing a green sari today, very simple, that felt comfortable.

I could feel the other girls digging holes through my back, so I went out of the room as quickly as possible.

"India, sit down," Mom says, motioning towards the chair.

"What Mom?" I ask her, taking a seat.

"You know the war in New Asia?" she starts with a sigh. I slowly nod, wondering where this is going. "And you know about the revolts going on there? In the East?" My mind starts to wonder off to other possibilities. "Well, they've won. The East gas broken off, creating a new territory. They call it India, like your middle name."

"My mother always knew they would win," I softly whisper, fiddling with my sari.

"No one really knows that your one of the Selected, or even the fact that you live in this Palace. The Indian family is visiting to forge alliances with Illea. I was wondering if you could pick them up from the airport, almost like a warmer welcome than a bunch of guards."

"Sure, Mom. But if I can spend some time outside the palace today."

"Thanks, India," Mom says pulling me in a hug.

After we chat a little more, I leave the room. Changing into a comfortable white salwar, I start going outside. I take the back path, where there aren't any people, but nature and a path. I guess this is the only other place where I feel free. When I'm coming back, I there's a boy, looking about Luke's age, but seems lost. His skin is a little darker then mine, has black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Hey," he says to me. He looks foreign, but surprisingly has a perfect English accent. "Do you know where a car repair store could be?"

"Come on, I'll show you," I offer. Turning around I start walking in the other direction. This guy is surprisingly close to me, brushing his arm against mine. What the heck is wrong with this guy?

"What perfume do you use?" he says, taking a whiff of my skin. Is he flirting? WTF? Anger is building up inside me, and it takes all I can to not slap him. Instead I stop moving.

"Ok, so take a right, left, then go straight. You should see these rocks, take a left, another left, and two more rights. Then you will see the store," I say, making up random directions.

"Thanks," he says, heading off.

I stifle a giggle as I turn around and walk back to the castle.

"India, they're here!" Ari says to me, bursting into my room.

"Ok, I'm coming!" I decide not to change out of my salwar, so I go ahead and follow Ari.

There I see the Indian royal family. It's just the King, Queen, and... what?! No, no, not this guy. I have to negotiate an alliance with him? And stay at the palace for two weeks with him? My life might just be officially ruined.

"Namaste," I say to them, forcing a smile.

"Do you happen to know Telugu?" the Queen politely asks.

(EVERYTHING IN ITALICS IS SPOKEN IN TELUGU!)

_"Mom, she's Illean! Why would she know Telugu?" _the guy says to the Queen_._

_"Actually, I do," _I reply back.

His blushes, the King and Queen holding back laughter.

_"Sorry for my son's behavior. His name is Chandu," _the King says to me.

America raises an eyebrow at me, obviously curious about what's going on.

I nod and focus towards America.

"Should I escort them to their rooms?" I ask her, receiving a nod as a response.

While the King and Queen stay behind, Prince Chandu and I are up front.

"I'm the Prince, you know. You should apologize. I got lost!" he says, only audible to me.

"Prince or not, I don't apologize to jerks like you," I shoot back, giggling softly.

I can clearly tell that I've offended and embarrassed him. When we reach the guest rooms, Prince Chandu says something before he goes through.

"I'm getting revenge."

But that doesn't frighten me the slightest bit. "Then I'm prepared to fight back."


	7. Chapter 7: First Kisses

- _Luke's POV_ -

"Lady Jeanette, how would you like to spend the night?" I ask her, silently hoping she'd say yes.

"That would be my honor," Jeanette says, looping her arm in mine.

I escort her off to her room. Your second date! my mind keeps screaming at me. My thoughts wander off a little. I know that the Indian Royal Family arrived today. From what I've heard, India and the Prince don't seem to get along well.

"Prince Lucas, we're here," she purrs. I remember my mom telling me to watch out, and apparently that she was like a 'Celeste'.

"My dear, no need to be formal. Lucas would be just fine," I say back to her. I've never acted like this before, but I guess around Jeanette... Well she is attractive. Tall, olive skin, hazel/green eyes.

"The. call me Jean," she says.

"Ok, dear," I say, flashing a smile. I notice what Jean is wearing now. Her dress is practically backless and the neck line is really, really low. So much for seductive.

Jean motions for me to sit on her bed, where she is now.

"Lucas," she whispers into my ear. I almost shiver, but I canst let her see how vulnerable I feel in front of her. She brings her face towards mine and leans in to kiss me. In the few seconds of space between us, India's advice replays through my mind. I attempt to politely jerk away, but she doesn't let me.

Like a savior, India bursts in, sort of panting. Her eyes widen at the sight, but her face becomes composed again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she says, closing the door.

India never would burst in on a date, unless something was terribly wrong.

"I've got to go, Jean. I'll catch up later with you," I say, placing a kiss on her hand, and leave before she can say anything.

"India!" I practically yell. I'm pretty sure that I know where I can find her.

- _India's POV_ -

Not Jeanette, out of all people. Why her? I knew that Luke was smarter, but knowing Jeanette, she probably pounced on him. Ugh, she disgusted me. I run to my haven. I sit on the couch, pulling my legs close to me. I guess I was unwise to come outside in the cold Angeles wind only wearing a casual green sari, a few shades lighter than the one I worn this morning. I feel a coat wrapping around and I look up to see Luke, who sits next to me.

"India, it's just that -" he starts to explain.

"Luke, I completely understand. Jeanette probably was the one that pounced on you. I trust you. None of the other girls call you Luke, and that's enough."

"You know me too well, Indie," Luke says with a laugh. Suddenly his eyes widen, realizing what he says. Tears are already pouring down my face. "Oh India, I'm so sorry. God, aren't I stupid!" he softly says, wrapping his arms around me. I lean my head against his shoulder. My mom called me Indie. My mom, who is now gone, used to call me Indie. Her nickname for me. We stayed like that for a few hours, until Luke broke the silence.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Umm, a lot." I explain the whole thing with Chandu. "His revenge was that he..." I start laughing, realizing how silly it all was.

"That he?" Luke questions.

"Remember that day when I tried to feed the horse? And I ended up falling into mud? And how you took the picture and we were all laughing? While I was surprised and horrified?" Luke nods, remembering the memory. "Chandu got the picture framed in the middle of the main hallway really big. By the time I saw it, everyone else already did. The worst part was that he suggested it to stay there. And. Dad. Agreed."

Luke and I broke in laughter. Finally we recover. Ending up just staring at the stars. I never thought of Luke as anything but an older brother, but I just realized how handsome he was. His peaceful expression, lost in thoughts, staring at the night sky.

- _Luke's POV_ -

I never thought of India as anything but a younger sister, but I just realized how beautiful she was. Her peaceful expression, small smile, lost in thoughts, staring at the night sky.

- _India's POV_ -

Luke's face is surprisingly close to mine. I have a thought that he's going to kiss me, but I brush it off as nonsense.

That's why I'm surprised when he does.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he says sheepishly. "It's just that I don't want my first kiss to be with someone that I'm going to eliminate late on in the Selection. I know that no matter who I choose or what I become, you'll always be there with me, as a friend."

I'm taken aback at his words.

- _Luke's POV_ -

For a second I think that India's going to slap me.

That's why I'm surprised when she kisses me.

"Don't be sorry," she says.

I hold her in my arms for the rest of the night, staring at the sky with her. Soon she falls asleep and I do to. A guard comes to tell us to go back in, but doesn't say a word when he realizes that we're sleeping.

They always say that night's the romantic part of the day.

**So how was it guys? So far no one has gotten the answer to the Question yet, so keep guessing! Even if you've already guessed, please be welcome to try again!**

**QUESTION: HOW OLD AM I?**

**Do you think India and Luke will fall for each other? What is to happen of Chandu and India? Is Jeanette going to be eliminated? **

**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest: Thanks! Hope you liked these chapters!**

**Kiren: That's an awesome piece of advice! I'll make sure that one of the girls says it! Maybe America or Maxon could?**

**Theoneforever: Good guess, but no :) Glad you liked it!**

**shadeslayerprincess111: New reviewer! Yipee! *dances around room* Thank you sooo much! I'm soo glad you liked it!**

**wingsofsilverdoe: Close :) But not quite. Review as many times as you want! I'm saying please to that :P **

**All of you guys are so darn awesome! You make my day everyday! **

**-PrincessIndia**


End file.
